2019 GEICO 500 (Coolfastjack)
The 2019 GEICO 500 was the 10th round of the 2019 Monster Energy NASCAR Cup Series, and was held at Talladega Superspeedway on April 28, 2019. The race was contested for 193 laps as 5 laps were added due to overtime. Joey Logano is the defending winner of this race Qualifying Results Qualifying Results 1.Ricky Stenhouse Jr 2.Matt Kenseth 3.Chris Buescher 4.Alex Bowman 5.William Byron 6.Chase Elliott 7.Tyler Reddick 8.Ty Dillon 9.Ryan Newman 10.Austin Dillon 11.Joey Logano 12.Brad Keselowski 13.Ryan Blaney 14.Clint Bowyer 15.Cole Custer 16.Jamie McMurray 17.Kyle Larson 18.Aric Almirola 19.Darrell Wallace Jr 20.Ryan Reed 21.Michael McDowell 22.Daniel Hemric 23.Kyle Busch 24.Paul Menard 25.Denny Hamlin 26.Martin Truex Jr 27.Erik Jones 28.Daniel Suarez 29.AJ Allmendinger 30.Ryan Preece 31.Kurt Busch 32.Christopher Bell 33.Matt DiBenedetto 34.David Ragan 35.DJ Kennington 36.Garrett Smithley 37.Cole Whitt 38.Corey LaJoie 39.Kevin Harvick (Failed Inspection) 40.JJ Yeley (Failed Inspection) Did not Qualify 41.Ross Chastain (Suspension Failure in Qualifying, Had no backup car) Lead Changes Ricky Stenhouse Jr 1-8 Alex Bowman 9-29 Brad Keselowski 30-54 Joey Logano 55-75 Kyle Busch 76 Paul Menard 77 Tyler Reddick 78-86 Paul Menard 87-95 Tyler Reddick 96-98 Paul Menard 99-109 Ryan Blaney 110-114 Alex Bowman 115-120 Paul Menard 121 Alex Bowman 122 Paul Menard 123-128 Jamie McMurray 129-142 Denny Hamlin 143-147 Darrell Wallace Jr 148 Jamie McMurray 149-156 Paul Menard 157 Jamie McMurray 158-186 Denny Hamlin 187-191 AJ Allmendinger 192 Daniel Suarez 193 1st Caution:Lap 48-54 (Austin Dillon Spin) 2nd Caution:Lap 56-61 (Competition Caution) Stage 1 Results 1.Joey Logano (10 Points) 2.Clint Bowyer (9 Points) 3.Aric Almirola (8 Points) 4.Ryan Reed (7 Points) 5.Brad Keselowski (6 Points) 6.Paul Menard (5 Points) 7.Kevin Harvick (4 Points) 8.Ryan Blaney (3 Points) 9.AJ Allmendinger (2 Points) 10.Darrell Wallace Jr (1 Point) 3rd Caution:Ty Dillon, Austin Dillon and Christopher Bell Crash (Lap 105-109) Drivers Eliminated:Ty Dillon 4th Caution:Competition Caution (Lap 111-114) Stage 2 Results 1.Ryan Blaney (10 Points) 2.Alex Bowman (9 Points) 3.Chase Elliott (8 Points) 4.Daniel Suarez (7 Points) 5.Jamie McMurray (6 Points) 6.Paul Menard (5 Points) 7.Clint Bowyer (4 Points) 8.Darrell Wallace Jr (3 Points) 9.Tyler Reddick (2 Points) 10.Daniel Hemric (1 Point) 5th Caution:Chris Buescher Spin (Lap 149-155) 6th Caution:The Big One (Red Flag) (Lap 161-169) (Cars Involved:37-Preece, 9-Elliott, 6-Kenseth, 21-Menard, 43-Wallace Jr, 17-Stenhouse Jr, 12-Blaney, 13-Hemric, 5-Reddick, 14-Bowyer, 18-Ky.Busch, 10-Almirola, 31-Newman, 59-Bell, 2-Keselowski, 83-Ragan, 19-Truex Jr, 34-McDowell, 38-Reed, 32-DiBenedetto, 42-Larson, 20-Jones) Drivers Eliminated:Ryan Preece, Matt Kenseth, Paul Menard, Ricky Stenhouse Jr, Ryan Blaney, Clint Bowyer, Kyle Busch, Ryan Newman, Christopher Bell, Brad Keselowski, David Ragan, Michael McDowell, Ryan Reed 7th Caution:Matt DiBenedetto Spin (Lap 181-186) 8th Caution:The Big One #2 (Alex Bowman Flips and lands upside down) (Red Flag) (Lap 187-191) (Overtime) (Cars Involved:99-Buescher, 10-Almirola, 1-McMurray, 51-LaJoie, 22-Logano, 78-Ku.Busch, 88-Bowman, 20-Jones, 24-Byron, 72-Whitt, 41-Custer, 4-Harvick) Drivers Eliminated:Aric Almirola, Jamie McMurray, Joey Logano, Kurt Busch, Alex Bowman, Erik Jones, William Byron 9th Caution:The Big One #3 (Chris Buescher Flips 4 Times) (Lap 193) (Cars Involved:42-Larson, 41-Custer, 32-DiBenedetto, 96-Kennington, 4-Harvick, 43-Wallace Jr, 72-Whitt, 13-Hemric, 99-Buescher, 9-Elliott, 51-LaJoie, 47-Allmendinger, 3-A.Dillon) Drivers Eliminated:Kevin Harvick, Cole Custer, Chris Buescher, Darrell Wallace Jr, Corey LaJoie Results 1.Daniel Suarez 2.Chase Elliott 3.Daniel Hemric 4.Denny Hamlin 5.Martin Truex Jr 6.Tyler Reddick 7.Cole Whitt 8.JJ Yeley 9.Kyle Larson 10.AJ Allmendinger 11.Matt DiBenedetto 12.Austin Dillon 13.DJ Kennington + 1 Lap 14.Kevin Harvick (DNF) 15.Cole Custer (DNF) 16.Chris Buescher (DNF) 17.Darrell Wallace Jr (DNF) 18.Corey LaJoie (DNF) 19.Aric Almirola (DNF) 20.Jamie McMurray (DNF) 21.Joey Logano (DNF) 22.Kurt Busch (DNF) 23.Alex Bowman (DNF) 24.Erik Jones (DNF) 25.William Byron (DNF) 26.Ryan Preece (DNF) 27.Matt Kenseth (DNF) 28.Paul Menard (DNF) 29.Ricky Stenhouse Jr (DNF) 30.Ryan Blaney (DNF) 31.Clint Bowyer (DNF) 32.Kyle Busch (DNF) 33.Ryan Newman (DNF) 34.Christopher Bell (DNF) 35.Brad Keselowski (DNF) 36.David Ragan (DNF) 37.Michael McDowell (DNF) 38.Ryan Reed (DNF) 39.Ty Dillon (DNF) 40.Garrett Smithley (DNF) Points Standings Category:Coolfastjack